Allheaven Li Clan
See also: Great Tang : For other uses, see Li Clan disambiguation. ---- : Translator's Note: It should be noted that although the Allheaven Li Clan (the Great Tang clan) is the Li Clan, they are however a separate clan from the Li Clan of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, and the only similarity between them is that they share the same common surname (Li). | aka=The Great Tang Guardians of the Door of South Heaven | status=No longer exists | type =Allheaven Clan | division(s)= | branch(es)= | affiliation(s)=Fang Clan | allegiance=Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)= | ancestor=''Unknown'' | patriarch(s)= | dao_reserve(s)= | notable_member(s)='Last Bloodline:' Emperor Tang | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= | grand_elder= | elder(s)= | chosen= | others= | former= | universe=Vast Expanse | vast_expanse=Mountain and Sea Realm | mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet=South Heaven | region= | local= }} The Allheaven Li Clan is also known as the Great Tang of South Heaven. Before Meng Hao had awakened the Fang Clan's Allheaven Bloodline, they were the only Allheaven clan within the Ninth Mountain and Sea Realm. The history of the Allheaven Li Clan can be traced back to being one of the nine Allheaven clans which had existed within the Paragon Immortal Realm, long before the formation of the Mountain and Sea Realm and the war of the 3000 Lower Realms . The clan only had one remaining bloodline successor: the Great Emperor Tang, who eventually perished in the war with the 33 Heavens. History During the great war of the 3000 lower realms, the Allheaven Li Clan was able to survive largely untouched due to being entrusted with a special mission instead of mainly participating in the battles of the war. Their mission was to use the power of an Allheaven Clan in order to protect the Mountain and Sea Realm which was still being formed at the time. When the war was coming to an end and the Mountain and Sea Realm was fully formed, their whole clan was still intact while the other Allheaven clans were virtually wiped out and fell apart (including the Fang clan) . In the final war battle with the 3000 lower realms, a gap opened, breaching the Mountain and Sea Realm. If that gap were ever to be torn completely open, the Mountain and Sea Realm would cease to exist. As a result, the Allheaven Li Clan (which was the final Allheaven clan at the time), chose to make a clan-wide blood sacrifice. Every member of the clan, men and women, old and young alike, all sacrificed themselves to make a door which closed that gap, and thus ensured that the powers of the Outside world could not enter . Only a single clan member was chosen to be left behind to take on the role of maintaining this ancestral device that prevented the Outsiders from entering and thus ensuring the clan's special mission would be upheld for generations. This act finally ended the war that had lasted for tens of thousands of years. That very same gap eventually became the Ninth Mountain and Sea, behind South Heaven. As a result of the restrictions placed which prevented the powers of the outside world from entering, South Heaven became a very special planet in the Mountain and Sea Realm and the Li Clan also came to be known as the Guardians of the Door of South Heaven. The Allheaven Li Clan and its one remaining successor eventually became a new empire on Planet South Heaven and called itself the Great Tang. Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:No longer exists Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Clans Category:Planet South Heaven/Clans Category:Allheaven Clans Category:Clans